Knockin' On Heaven's Doors
by JNL
Summary: What would happen if Dean found out he had a newborn? Along with Sam running of after finding out about what their Dad had revealed to him before his death. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Please leave a review for this story if you like it. I put a lot of time and effort into this story just so it could be a satisfying story to read. Enjoy!

Summary: What would happen if Dean was left with a newborn, who happened to be his son? Along with Sam taking off after Dean revealed what their Dad had told him before his death.

Disclaimer: I dont own supernatural or anything else, but my character, Colby and the plot.

An old song poured softly from the speakers of the radio from within the hospital room as a fragile young Mother rest in bed. A bandana embroidered with geometric shapes in Aztec blue was wrapped tenderly around her cranium, for the young woman had lost all her gorgeous chestnut curls.

A sudden movement of boots making their way down the hall could be heard before Dean Winchester appeared by the threshold as she looked up with a tender smile. A huge relief lifted from her shoulders as she took in everything about him.

_Warm brown gazing eyes locked onto his own hazel eyes, calling for him and wanting him to want her as much as she needed him. His strong fingers rested underneath her delicate chin as his thumb softly brushed against her bottom lip. Wrapping both her hands around his wrist, the young woman closed her eyes as she breathed in the smell of his cologne before she felt him leaning in, closing the space between them with the single touch of their lips _

"Dean…" Diane whispered softly as her eyes lit up when he stepped into the light. "I guess something's don't change, do they?" She asked in a whisper since it was too tiresome to talk at a normal volume.

"I guess not." Dean smiled before taking a seat in one of the old chairs nearest to the bed. Dean Winchester had been driving the roads, trying to find the nearest diner when a call from St. Caroline's Hospital had caught his attention. At first, Dean had thought his brother had been injured and had been taken to the hospital, but that had not been the case. Instead, it was about Diane Carry…

"So how it the little guy?" Dean asked as Diane chuckled slightly before laying her weak hand over his strong one, rubbing her thumb softly across his wrist. Breaking the news was going to be so hard for her. Diane didn't even know if she would have the strength to reveal the truth.

"There's something I need to tell you." Diane whispered softly as she made sure she kept eye contact with the young hunter.

"What? Is it the baby?" Diane shook her head, the smile falling from her face as she watched him give her a confused expression. She took a deep breath, preparing herself once again for what she was about to reveal to him.

"Dean, its me."

"What do you mean?"

"I have breast cancer, Dean." Diane choked out as she felt the stinging of tears. She watched Dean looked away from her and towards something else. Diane took a deep breath shaky breath before continuing.

"And there's something else…" Diane whispered. "Colby is your son, Dean." Dean looked back at her in slight shock. No, he couldn't have a son. There was no way in possible that he had a son.

"That night, Dean…"

_He breathed in the smell of her fragrance as his hands wondered through her luxurious long hair and over her smooth skin. Everything about her, he loved. Her curves, how soft her lips were against his body and lips, how willing she was for anything. _

"Oh…" That was the only word that Dean could find to say. He could say that that night had been a mistake, but in that moment it was not a mistake at all. Last year, Dean had found a woman that just amazed him and made him curious. After Cassie, Dean didn't think he would find anybody else. But he had and that woman had been Diane…

"Dean, he needs a Father in his life." Diane whispered. "I won't be around after tonight. So could you kiss him goodbye for me?" Diane asked as tears filled her eyes. She didn't want to have to ask of Dean to do this. She knew what he did for a living, but that wasn't what bothered her. She knew that Dean would be a good Dad. It was just that she wouldn't be able to see him grow up. Diane wouldn't hear her baby's first word. See him take his first step or his first crawl. She wouldn't be able to hear his sounds of laughter or hush his cries after a bad dream. And most of all, she wouldn't see what kind of man he would grow up to be.

"No, don't talk that way." Dean reacted as he took her hand into both of his and leaning closer towards her. "He needs you more that he needs me. That's why you need to keep living. You can't just give up. Not now!" Dean told her in determination.

"I have to, Dean…" Diane told him softly as she reached her other hand up and rested it on the side of Dean's cheek. "You're going to be a great Dad. He's going to look up to you and everything. He needs you, Dean." Diane whispered even softer. She was becoming very tired all of a sudden.

"No, you know I can't take care of him, Diane." Dean told her. "You know what I do, what I hunt. Colby would only be in danger."

"But that's why you're a good protector. I know you won't ever let anything happen to him." Diane said with a tired smile before slowly closing her eyes.

"No, I can't Diane." Dean said as he watched her eyes close. "Hey, Diane?" Dean said, shaking her slightly. But she didn't awake.

"Diane!" Dean shouted, standing up and taking her by her shoulders. "Don't do this to me!" Dean shouted, tears swelling as he wrapped his strong arms around her motionless body, holding her head slightly backwards, and trying to get her to wake up. But when she didn't, Dean brought her closer towards him and just held her, his salty tears damping her hospital gown.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a little bit shorter, but that won't always be the case. Thank you for all your reviews! And hopefully you all will keep reviewing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own supernatural or anything else, but my character, colby, and the plot.

"May I help you with something, sir?" A woman's voice broke through Dean Winchester's thoughts as he looked up from all the infants he saw through the glass outside in the hall. An hour ago, Diane had past away and now, he was standing here and wondering which infant was his son. _His_ _son_… Both the words sounded almost foreign to him.

"Uh, yeah…" Dean glanced back at the rows of infants. "I'm looking for…my son." The nurse smiled with a slight nod.

"His name?"

"Colby Winchester." Dean watched her walk back into the room full of newborns before walking to the last row before picking up the nearest baby to the left. She smiled as she walked back out the room and towards Dean.

"He's a cutie." She said. "Must get that from you." Dean flashed a small smile before she started to hand the small infant towards him.

"Whoa, wait," Dean said, stopping her from handing him the baby. "What if I drop him or what if he doesn't like me or something?"

"Mr. Winchester, you're not going to drop him. Just relax and hold out your arms." She instructed him to do before Dean slowly held his arms out.

"Now, hold him just like this," She said as she gently put the small infant into Dean's out held arms before he took over from there, instincts from holding Sam as a baby kicking in. But it was different now. This wasn't Sam; this was Colby, his son. A smile immediately lit his whole face as a surge of pride swelled inside of him.

"He's so small…" Dean whispered as his son's small fingers curled around his own finger. His eyes swelled with tears again, not of sadness, but of joy. He noticed that his son's eyes were a deep brown color, Diane's eyes.

"And a beauty." The nurse added with a smile as she watched Father and son bond together.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your reviews!! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I dont own supernatural, but Colby and plot.

"Diane was a fighter when we were growing up. She always fought my battles and was a believer in faith." Carole Carry smiled as she addressed the audience. "She wore her heart on her sleeve and wasn't afraid to face hard times. And when she found out that she had breast cancer, she made a decision and once she did, she stood by it."

A slight drizzle of rain had started to fall as though God was weeping for the death of a young woman and Mother, who would never get to see her son grow up or laugh with her friends again. Dean Winchester cradled his son close to him as he, family, and friends listened to Diane's sister speak great words of her older sister.

"Yes, this is a sad time. But it also a time to be joyful and grateful, for Diane gave birth to her son. A boy, who Diane shall live in everyday." Carole made direct contact with Dean and smiled before he nodded slightly and gave a short smile. Dean knew that Diane would live in Colby and forevermore and this seemed to ease the pain just a bit more.

Carole took the red rose she had been holding and stepped off the podium before walking over to the dark brown casket and lying the rose so ever gently on top of the casket. Dressed in black, family and friends stood from where they sat and began to walk towards the casket in a line. Colby let out a soft whimper as Dean walked up to the casket as the rest left.

"I won't forget you." Dean whispered softly. "And Colby will know everything about you. It'll be like he already knew you." He gently took the red rose he had been holding and softly laid it on the top of the others.

After a few 'take cares' and 'thank you for coming', Dean was on his way back to the Impala, ready to get out of here. It was such a sad place to be. Funeral's always were to him. After strapping Colby into his car seat, Dean went to get into the driver's seat before he saw Carole running over to him before reaching him.

"I just thought that Diane might want you to have this." She said as she handed him a tape. "We found this in her radio the night she past."

"Thank you." Dean smiled before Carole gave him a quick hug and goodbye to Colby. Dean watched her walk away before opening the driver's door and getting in. Starting the car, Dean took the tape out of its case and pushed it into the slot. _I Will Remember_ You by **Sarah McLachlan **began to play as Dean stopped and just rested his hands on the wheel and listened in silence.

"_What's your name, handsome?" _

"_Dean, and…"_

"_Diane Carry." The sultry voice told him. "Now, that we've greeted, mind buying me a drink?"_

A smile tugged at the corner of Dean's lips.

"_Diane, I hunt things that nobody can even imagine."_

"_And I don't care! I don't care what you hunt, Dean! I just want you!"_

_Their lips connected in fierceness as a spark was lit between them. His hands held her head, running through her luxurious curls as he took in everything about her. Lifting her into the air as she wrapped her smooth legs around his waist, Dean carried over to the bed and gently laid her onto the quilted blanket._

Dean smiled as he put the car into reverse and started to pull out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"_I will remember you, Dean. But will you remember me?"_

"_Yeah, always."_


End file.
